1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system, and method each of which is capable of controlling power supply to a plurality of devices, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a power supply control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent image processing systems include a plurality of multifunction peripherals such as copiers, facsimiles, printers, etc., and a plurality of personal computers, which are connected through a network. The plurality of apparatuses on the network may cooperate together to execute one job. For example, in response to an instruction for printing, one apparatus may generate image data of a document to be printed, and the other apparatus on the network may perform printing based on the image data.
On the other hand, in order to reduce power consumption, power supply to the plurality of apparatuses on the network may be centrally managed. For example, the plurality of apparatuses on the network may be switched to a power save mode if such apparatuses are not in use.